<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't want to say I missed you by Immakingmyowncontent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508823">I don't want to say I missed you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingmyowncontent/pseuds/Immakingmyowncontent'>Immakingmyowncontent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, They had a messy breakup up and I am fixing it, This is from Earthrise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingmyowncontent/pseuds/Immakingmyowncontent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Earthrise. Ratchet and Wheeljack had a messy break up. Now after Ratchet is a more permeant member of the Autobots, things get awkward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wheeljack/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't want to say I missed you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet worked in silence as he fixed the engineer. For once not lab accident, it was from a Decepticon...it...</p><p>"I can't lose you again."</p><p>Part of him was upset the other was offline, couldn't hear him. Ratchet did miss Wheeljack, despite how messy the breakup was. The yelling match, the awful things said. </p><p>Ratchet didn't notice the small flicker of lights, until someone was holding his hand. Wheeljack, who was still in pretty bad shape, was trying to comfort him.</p><p>"Hey Ratch.."</p><p>"You shouldn't be awake."</p><p>Wheeljack gasped sharply, his systems offlining.<br/>
--<br/>
"I can't lose you again."</p><p>The words kept rolling around in his helm. Wheeljack was positive that Ratchet said that and the medic had been avoiding him. Well more than usual. </p><p>The engineer had given up hope at the thought of him and Ratchet back together again. His former best friend and lover hated him. Pulled a gun on him for Primus sake. But that moment in the medbay...</p><p>It felt so real. Maybe Ratchet was acting normal and the engineer was just more aware of it.<br/>
--<br/>
Ratchet wanted to throw something. Dammit Wheeljack. The medic was also thinking about that day. Why did he have to care about that stupid short idiot.</p><p>That cute little engineer, who made sure he looked after himself, who made him happy..</p><p>Ratchet held his face in his hands. Dammit Wheeljack.<br/>
--<br/>
Ratchet sighed, dammit Wheeljack.</p><p>The small mech was asleep at his desk. Wheeljack was so passionate about his work, he really gave it his all. Once something needed fixing, he would find a way to fix it.</p><p>The engineer was also adorable because his tiny wings would flick, as he mumbled in his recharge. The small mech was a cuddler too. Ratchet remembered many mornings were the other had trapped him.</p><p>Walking over, he placed a hand on the others back. The small mechs frame was so familiar, reminded Ratchet of simpler times. No war, no fighting, just him and Wheeljack.</p><p>"Ratch.."</p><p>Wheeljack was moaning his name, in his recharge. It was a sad noise too, just like....</p><p>It was no secret Wheeljack missed him.<br/>
--<br/>
Wheeljack woke up against something warm and comfortable. His engine gave a content rumble as he sleepily nuzzled closer to the source of the warmth. </p><p>"You really haven't changed."</p><p>Optics shot open as he found himself snuggled up to someone. Someone..</p><p>"Ratch?"</p><p>Hesitantly he looked up, was this real? It felt real. Wheeljack hoped it was real. The engineer had dreams like this and everytime he woke up spark broken.</p><p>A soft kiss to his mask, pulled the engineer from his daze.</p><p>"I missed you too much."</p><p>Wheeljack let out a happy squeak and hugged Ratchet tightly. There was hope.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>